Love: Lost and Found
by ex624Angel
Summary: Sequel to You Gotta Believe in Love. Completely rewritten. 625 is still upset about loosing Angel, but what happens when he meets a NEW experiment? Experiment 628? Will he let her in, Or push her away? Chapter 5 is up. IM BACK!
1. Broken

_A/N: This is the Sequel to You Gotta Believe in Love If you haven't read it yet- You should. It IS finished. And for all those people from along time ago who's read it- last year THat last 6 chapters ar different because All my computers files were deleted and I had to re-write it. Just like this story is completely re-done. So with that being said and hopefully UNDERSTOOD, heres chapter 1._

* * *

**Love: Lost and Found- Chapter 1: Broken**

625's eyes flickered open as light poured from every inch of the room and into his eyelids. He wiped his pupils, taking in the morning sun. 625 sighed. He hated getting up in the mornings. Because for 625, Waking up was just the end of his dreams and the beggining of his nightmares. So it was back to reality and so long to what he knew would never be.

625 limped drearily towards a small calander on the wall and marked a red X with a baldpoint pen on the last day of February.

"Whad'ya know....Its been a whole month since....."

Just then Gantu walked in and lifted an eyebrow.

"625, Don't tell me your still counting the days from.."

Gantu paused as he looked over at 625, expecting him to say something before he finished like he naturally did.  
But 625 said nothing. he just returned the same akward gaze that Gabtu had given him the moment before.  
Gantu decided not to say anything further. He just grabbed a Capture container and started assembeling his gear.  
625 looked up at him in a sheepish way.

"Going out to try and capture another experiment G?"

Gantu frowned and stood there for a second as if he was thinking of what to say next, but then continued on with what he was doing and answered.

"Yes 625, Thats what I intend to do. I havent.....I havent been...."

Gantu sighed.

"I have to get back to my job. I've been slacking off, And no matter what happened before I can't deny the fact that I still work for Hamsterviel no matter how many times I fail."

"But...." 625 started to protest but then his voice faded back to the way it sounded a few minutes ago.

"Nevermind." 625 headed for the Kitchen and Gantu left without another word.

625 put together a bacon and egg sandwich and ate it. He then made his way towards his nice and comfy little lime-colored bean bag chair and plopped down on it. He spread his arms and legs out and then layed on his back. He starred at the ceiling for what seemed to be hours but was actually only a few minutes. His eyes shifted to every corner of the room. He tried turning on the television, But nothing interested him. So he sat back down in his bean bag chair and turned on the radio to Kiss 95.1.

_'Cause its all in my head...I think about it....'_

625's eyes narrowed. He HATED that song. So he turned the dial over a bit towards 96.1.

_'And I can't keep picturing you with him....and it hurts so...'_

625 grabbed the boom box and yanked the cord out. He then threw it across the room, breaking it in several places.

625 finally decided he was bored so he took a leap of faith and went outside for the first time in long while.  
He began walking down the sidewalks on every corner of every street, hoping to find something that would cheer him up.

* * *

Lilo, Stitch, and Angel were all outside waiting in line for Icecream. Just then they saw a little yellow creature run past them on all fours. It was being chased by noneother than Gantu.

"Ecata! Cousin!" Stitch pointed towards the direction it was going.

"An experiment?! Come on Stitch, Lets go. Angel, You stay here and save our place in line."

Angel nodded. It was a long line and it was moving very slowly. Angel didn't want to stand there all day, But they had been waiting for quite some time now and She really wanted some ice cream. So she mstood there in line as Lilo and Stitch ran off after the experiment they had just saw. She only hoped that they'd get back soon.

* * *

625 was still walking. It seemed that every where he looked, everyone had what he was missing. He felt hurt. He felt lost, he felt.....Broken.

Music Starts

_I wanted you to know That I love the way you laugh I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

Just then 625 stopped in his tracks. He saw her. Angel....All alone in that big line. He gazed at her. She seemed so innocent, so beautiful, so majestic. He looked at her more deeply and could tell she didn't like being around so many people. It was as if she were insecure about anyone but her family.

_I keep your photograph And I know it serves me well I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Just then Angel looked towards him and realised he'd been starring at her. He turned his head as if he didn't notice she was standing there on th other side of the street. She kept trying to make out the expression on his face.

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

625 knew he missed having her around. He missed having some one to laugh with and to talk to...to sahre with.

_You've gone away You don't feel me here, anymore_

625 kept his eyes on the grounf. There was so much running through his mind. If he saved Angel and she was finally free, and everyone was happy now.....Why did he feel as though he'd lost everything?

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again I wanna hold you high you steal my pain away_

As Angel moved up in line she couldn't help feeling a bit of regret. She knew she didn't love 625, but she couldn't help feeling it was her fault he seemed so sad.....

_There's so much left to learn,  
and no one left to fight I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Angel had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Even though she was back with Stitch and everything had been so happy recently, She couldn't help but feel sorry for 625. She could see his face was filled with mixed emotions. She really wanted to help....But how?

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

625 looked up. he could see Angels face was full of sympothy. He could see it in her eyes. She was worried about him. And then they both realised that they were both starring at eacother.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

They didn't have to say anything. The expressions the were showing on their faces were enough to tell them what eachother were thinking. 625 looked longingly into Angels eyes.....But, He didn't want her, no. He wanted what she had.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open And I don't feel like I am strong enough 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

625 turned his head and slowly continued in the direction he was going. Angel however, couldn't take her eyes off his sad face. She could see the pain in his eyes trying to hide itself. He was struggling......on the inside...

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Angel knew, unless she did something, that he would feel this way forever. And though it seemed risky, she knew what she had to do....

**music fades/ Angel is next in line**

* * *

As Angels pays for the ice cream with the money Lilo and Stitch had given her, She goes and sits down on a bench. As she licked her icecream, (_And sometimes Stitch and Lilo's around the edges so it wouldn't melt all over her hands)_,A smile made its way to her face as she thought of her plan.

_".....Don't give up yet...."_ She whispered to her self, her eyes soley fixed on the area he had been staning moments before.  
_"....Dont give up.....on **Love**."_


	2. Jumba's Secret

**Love: Lost and Found- Chapter 2: Jumba's secret**

A little later after Lilo had Stitch had come back empty handed, Angel questioned. But Lilo said that they didn't loose the experiment, a little boy was keeping it as a pet. Apparently it had been experiment 003. Ping. He looked like a fat little ferrit. He was designed to bounce and roll up into a ball and shoot everywhere. But seeing as how it had already had a family and was obviously happy- Lilo and Stitch ditched the big dummy and gave Ping back to the little blond. But it had taken a while to get back because they had to break up a fight between Kixx and Sparky. Eventually things ended up okay and Kixx and Sparky went home as even better friends than before. Angel confessed that she had to eat half their icecreams because it kept melting. Lilo said she didn't want hers anymore so Stitch happily ate both cones in one bite. He then made a loud Burrrp! Lilo and Angel just laughed as they all walked gleefully home together.

As they entered the house lilo saw a very annoyed, brown haired girl aroud her age consistently tapping her foot on the groud with her arms crossed.

"Lilo! finally- we were supposed to go watch mummy movies at my house an hour ago. Thanks to you being so late- I had to listen to your aunt Pleakley define string and its entire history and culture!"

Lilo looked confused

_I didn't know **String** had a culture_ She thought to herself before answering to her friend.

"I'm sorry Veronica I was busy."

Veronica burst out laughing.

"It's okay silly- I'm not _REALLY _mad....If I was I would have had the spirits of evil jellybeans posses your hula outfit."

Lilo laughed.

"That would never work." Lilo giggled.

"Why not?"

"Because- I already tried that on Mertle!"

The girls continued laughing. Pleakley did not see the humor. He felt it was wrong to make cloths evil.

"Come on- lets go-I have popcorn!"

"With Peanut butter!?"

"I'd be crazy not too."

The two girls skipped happily off towards veronicas house.

Stitch smiled contebntively. He was so happy that Lilo finally had a best friend. He would allways be Lilos best friend too- He just knew that she needed someone whom she could share her 'girly' side with. But now, since Lilo was off to play with her friend it gave him time to spend with his Bujibuu. He turned towards Angel, hoping to play a game of hide-and go seek with her, where when you get caught, you get licked to death. But Angel's mind seemed to be in a constant stir. You couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling.

"Angel?" Stitch called her name questionably.

She looked at him and sighed.

_"Meega...naga achuka takatah today."_

"Gaba? Ikiba?"

_"Meega....busy."_

Angel came up and gave him a hug.

Stitch didn't know why she would rather do anything but play games with him all day, but he respected her wishes and left her alone. Seeing as how he would be bored, he decided to watch some television and then later play video games. And maybe...... when no one was looking,....sneak some cosonut cake and just maybe a teaspoon of coffe.

* * *

Angel walked quietly into Jumba's lab. Making sure not to look suspicious as she passed Pleakley who was learning how to sew.

"Jumba?"

Jumba jumped up and let out a **"AAH!"** as he turned towards Angel.

"Oh-experiment 624- Is only you....Please not to be scaring evil genius when he is cause last three hairs to fall out."

Angel didn't seem like she was in the mood for humor. So she said nothing. She just stood there.

"Is something being the matter?"

"..IH...." She answered in a heavy manner.

"Well......?" Jumba looked at Angel, confused as to why she wouldn't completely answer him.

She sighed.

"Meega.....Naga Meega...." She corrected herself "6-2-5...aki ti naka de Bujibuu. aka...eeki to nikibataba."

"So what you are saying is that experiment 625 is sad and is in the wanting of a bujibuu too?"

"Naga.....Naga wanting....ikiba....Needing."

"So...what is that having to do with evil genius creator?"

Angel couldn't stand it any more. At this rate, she'd never tell Jumba her plan.

**"Jumba need to make new experiment for 625 so 625 naga be sad any more!"**

Jumba looked at her with a frown and shook his head.

"Oh 624, what you are asking is great deal. I cannot be making any more experiments."

"Gaba?! but...."

"I am not having the proper materials for experiment generating any longer."

Angels ears drooped. It seemed to her now that 625 would never have an experiment made just for him.

"On other hand...."

Angels ears perked back up.

"I have one last experiment I had been working on that was female. She is designed to...to...ah..." Jumba looked carefully at Angel and then smiled.

"Well, that is not being important right now. besides....her ability would have never worked anyway."

Angel looked confused. But she was happy. Jumba stood up.

"Please to be waiting here. I will be returning with experiment pod. But you musn't tell anyone about this experiment."

"Why?"

"Because.....she is experiment 628."

Angel didn't seem worried. She didn't know what the problem was. so what if she was just made after 627. Why couldn't she tell anyone? Well, whatever the case.....she agreed not to tell anyone.

Moments later Jumba returned with a purple experiment pod in his hand. Angel took it after thanking Jumba graciously. Then she went into the kitchen. Stitch could hear a faucet turn as he played his X box game. His ear twitched a bit. He could hear Angel. He paused the game to go and see what she was doing. He slowly crept towards the side of the wall and watched Angel dropping an experiment pod into a freshly filled sink. Stitch's eyes grew large as he noticed the number on the pod.......


	3. Misunderstood

Love: Lost and Found- Chapter 3: Misunderstood

A/N: 628 is voiced by Avril Lavigne.....only younger. Please review People. Reviews make me feel like writting more often.

A bright flash of white light filled the sink as a light A purple experiment became visible. She had the same basic physical features as Angel, only she was a bit shorter and had truffles of fur on her elbows and on her stomache. Her antenna were slightly shorter than Angels and she had slightly noticable fangs.

She was practically laying in the sink with the back of her fur getting wet. He eyes were consistantly looking all around.

She looked down at Angel who had a big grin on her " Angel smiled at 628 ernestly.

628 frowned. She had no idea what she was talking about.

"Cousin?" She asked.

Angel just shook her head.

"Mmmhmmm. It means your Ohana."

"Ohana....."

Just saying that word made her feel something warm inside. But she didn't know what it meant.  
628 gave an akward gaze at Angel.

"Who......are you?"

"Meega Angel. Ugi 628."

"6....2..8? What does it mean if I am 628?"

That was strange. Angel never knew of an experiment that didn't know who it was.  
Just as Angel was going to answer, Stitch had barged in.

"Angel?" Stitch said, looking confused as to what was going on.

"STITCH!" Angel said frantically.

"What is it? whats the matter?" 628 got out of the sink and looked just as confused as Stitch.

Stitch put his hand to his chin and walked around 628, observing her carefully.

"Naga look Nala." Stitch said seemingly to hisself.

"What Ugi do?" Stitch asked her.

"Do....? I'm afraid I don't understand.

"Ugi know." Angel said.

"What ugi ikatibikaka?"

628 just shook her head.

Stitch whispered in Angels ear.

"Maybe we should go ask Jumba."

Angel shook her head,

"Naga! Stitch naga supposed to know akita 628!"

Stitch frowned. He didn't like the idea of Angel having to keep secrets from him. He stood and protested.

"Egataba. It only way."

Angel sighed.

"Oketaka........"

"Chimeetoh 628."

628 followed them into Jumbas lab.

"AH! 626? I thought I had told 624 to not be telling anyone of 628."

Angel's ears drooped down low. 628 was still oblivious to the entire situation.

"Meega fault. Angel naga tell Stitch, Stitch find out on own."

Jumba looked down at Stitch who was hoping Jumba wouldn't be mad.

"Aaah....was going to find out anyway. So what is problem? Is 628 not functioning properly?"

"628!!!??" Pleakley shrieked, dropping his basket of clothing.

"Uh-oh....egata maka door."

"Pleakley-Is not what you are thinking-628 is-"

"Oh NO! Your not pulling this again mr.! As soon as Lilo gets back I'm going to tell her everything! Everything about you and your new little monster that....that um....Hey what kind of evil abilities did you give to this one Jumba?"

Jumba sighed.

"Is what I have been trying to telling you. 628 has no special abilities. And even if I did give her some- My further studing has proven that giving such programming to any experiments is being impossible."

"Well then....what were you gonna program it to do?"

"I was going to...ugh nevermind....is no big deal..."

"Fine! But I'm still telling Lilo."

Jumba chuckled.

"Hehe..go ahead...I am not caring least bit."

Pleakley picked up his laundry and went into the livingroom to fold and hang the clothing.

628 frowned. From her observation of what had just happened.....she was an It."

"Now...what is problem with experiment 628?"

"Experiment?" She asked, still wanting to know what was going on.

"Oh...I think I am knowing problem."

Stitch and Angel shook their heads.

"Yla. Eh!"

"628 naga akaba ikibataba." Angel frowned looking over at the now dumbfounded 628.

"Well, you see, after 627 was dehydrated, I decided to make an experiment for good. So I began working on 628. Now I was not sure her programming would work. So I studied further on the matter after locking away her experiment pod. You see, I didn't want 628 to autmatically recognise her abilities within her programming for fear she would use them for bad."

"But ugi said 628 designed for good."

"Yes. Is true. But all experiments automatically know what they can do and therefore are feeling urge to use abilities as often as they are to be wishing. But If I removed her automatic capeability, 628 would be more likely using her programming for good, and not be influenced by negativity."

"Um........okay." Stitch replied scratching his head.

Jumba smiled, picking up 628.

"Aah...but 628, she is very special. Her mind is VERY complex. Her abilities to think and feel so captivatingly is Phenominal."

He genly set 628.

"Umm...Jumba.......?" 628 asked.

"Yes, my precious experiment. Are you having question?"

"Who am I....WHAT am I...WHY...am I?" Even though her questions were very clear and very simple, they seemed so much more than questions.

"You are my experiment. I created you. I designed you. You were built for a purpose, But now I have realised that what I created you to do can never work out. You are the 628th mutated creature that I have genetically modified."

"So...I'm nothing more than a creation. I have no purpose and I have no soul......."

628's eyes darkened and were filled great wonder and sorrow. Her mind was an abyss of unborn thoughts.

"Well...technically speaking....yes...ah ..but you can think, and feel, and breathe. You can LIVE. Does it matter whether or not you were being naturally born into this univrese? You are a new life that doesn't have the troubles of having to grow up. You are free to think and do what you please. You are free to make your own choices."

"Free......? Then why do I feel so limited. You said that...the others...they can do things. Yet I can do nothing. Have I no purpose in this world? Yes I am living....but was I....meant to live?"

Jumba pondered on this. He didn't know how to answer her question.

"I am...not sure."

628 tilted her head in sadness.

Stitch and Angel frowned. Angel came up to her and gave her a hug.

"It okay...ugi ohana now. Ugi cousin."

628 returned the warm embrace of Angel. She felt warm inside once again.

"What is Ohana?"

Angel smiled.

"Ohana means family"  
"IH!" Stitch said shaking his head happily.  
"Family means nobody gets left behind.........Or forgotten" Stitch finished, smiling at both Angel and 628. Stitch allways loved sharing the most meaningful word in his life with anyone and everyone.

628 Just looked at him for a while and then at Angel.

"Do you know when your with your true ohana automatically, or did you?" She asked both Angel and Stitch.

"EH!" Said Stitch. "It takes a while, but you just know. Stitch know Lilo ohana after little while. Angel ohana too. Angel Bujibuu."

"Who's Lilo?"

Just then Lilo walked in.

"Who's who Stitch?" Lilo said, comming in and setting a few crafts down on the table.

"HUH! You found one of your cousins? which one is it."

There was complete silence for a few seconds. Stitch reluctantly stepped up and started to cite the whole story, Angel butting in at times. Bonita just stood there and listened, while deep in thought at the same time.

"Ega 628............................................................................And now Lilo come and ask who cousin is."

Lilo frowned.

"Does she....have a name?"

"Naga."

"A name? But- isn't my name 628?"

"No silly, 628 is just what experiment number you are. Stitch is number 626 and Angel is 624. Most of the experiments have names."

"Oh...."

"Egata aki tukibawuba?" Stitch asked Lilo and Angel shook her head.

"Let me think. Well, yesterday we had a substitute hula instructor instead of Moses. Her name was Olga. She taught us some spanish. We learned to count to three, how to say hello and goodbye, which is hola, and adios. I learned cat is gato and dog is perro. But for 628, I think I will call her Bonita! Thats spanish for cute. As in Casa Bonita, or cute house.

"Egalagoo....Hola!" Stitch liked the way spanish sounded. He learned a little bit after his run in with Elastico, but he only knew goodbye.

Angel hugged Bonita.

"Isn't this great! ugi have name now!"

Bonita smiled.

"Yeah...."

But she didn't feel happy at all. Something was missing. She felt as though she didn't belong there. As if she didn't belong......anywhere.... 


	4. Missing Purpose

**Love: Lost and Found- Chapter 4: Missing Purpose**

_A/N: Yes, yes, I know, I've been gone for quite a while. But this time I promie to ABSOLUTELY STICK WITH IT. I was completely downed and sadened when all my chapter files were deleted during a computer crash and have had a hard time re-writting and starting this over. Please, please, forgive me! Please read this as well. Without further adu--heres the chapter 4! PS: If you are now lost or dont remember anything, just go back and re-read the first 3 chapters...:)_

* * *

That night, Bonita was to sleep on the couch. She didn't mind. She'd never even SLEPT before so she wouldn't have known anything better or worse. But she was awake. All the new thoughts and happenings were just racing throught her mind like shooting stars. It was very quiet, aside fom the rain that started to drizzle half an hour ago, but it wasn't anything heavy. Nothing to really pay attention to anyway. She had only been alive for a short while and already she had a wacky family. That older girl Nani seemed the scariest to her. Bonita smiled as she remembered that right when Nani walked in the door, she screamed

_"Lilo! What have I told you about letting all these experiments in the house!"_

But the funny thought soon turned bleak at the word 'experiment'  
That was what she was wasn't she? A mere creation of imperfection. An experiment. Not an achievement...an experiment. Just then her thoughts were interupted by a someone making their way to the kitchen.

Bonita slipped out of her covers and tiptoed over to the opening pathway towards the kitchen to get a look see.

It was Jumba. He was rummaging through the fridge for a midnight snack. She was about to just go back to the couch when the urge to have her many questions answered overpowered her.

"Um..Jumba...?" She asked, slightly startling him, though he is easy to frighten.

"Huh..? Oh...628..aren't you supposed to be sleeping on couch in living room"  
He asked, closing the fridge door with some food stuffs in his arms.

"Shouldn't you be asleep as well? And why don't you call me by my new name? Bonita...remember?"

Jumba ignored her question, and began to close the door to the fridge.  
"62-ah...Bonita...is best for you to b getting your sleep, lack of sleep and nutrition can cause problems in system."

Bonita cocked her head to the side.

"Does that mean something will go wrong with my programming." Sha asked

"Ah...no" said Jumba. "Is same for humans, you have no programming." Jumba took a bite out of an already bitten into apple.

Bonita shook her head.

"But...didn't you try to give me any programming...what COULD I have done?"

Jumba re-opened the fridge, setting the now half-eaten apple inside it and grabbed the milk and guzzled half of it down. He set it back in the fridge, and wiped his mouth as he closed the fridgerator door once agin. He looked down at Bonia, thinking of what to say.

"I think experiment should be getting to bed now, no more questions."

"No!" Bonita stomped her foot and a roaring crack of thunder could be heard from outside and the rain shifted from a drizzle to a downpour. "I wont go to bed, Not until you tell me why I'm here!"

Jumba was taken back, he looked almost worried. Her sudden burst of emotion wasn't expected.

"Experiment 628, maybe you should come with me to lab, you're having emotional problems, I can have fixed within a few hours by-"

Bonita cut him off, her eyes grew wide.

**"WHAT?** You mean to tell me, you wanna **CHANGE ME**? Make me different from what I already am?"

"Only to be helping for the better" Jumba stated as caringly as possible.

"Thats what I am aren't I? A creature you can just willingly change around in any way you wish. I'm nothing more than what I was before I was ever created. I'll never be anything real, I'm just an experiment. Just an experiment..." Bonita began to tear up.

"628, you are being ridiculous, come, let me for to be helping you, just a tweak, and you will be back to normal and can be resuming life happily with Family."

628 took a few steps back, tears, now dripping to the floor. She shook her head back and forth.

"No...This isn't my family." 628 ran for the door and began to unlcok it.

"628, wait..." Jumba said, as Bonita swung the door open and rain reached the inside of the house.

"I have no family!" She left, leaving the door wide open.

Jumba slapped his hand on his face, Lilo came down stairs with Stitch and Angel and Nani. Lilo was rubbing her eyes and Angel was half asleep, Stitch had to hold her up.

"Whats all the commotion?" Nani asked, too tired to raise her voice.

"Jumba...what happened..." Lilo said sleepily

"Experiment 628...ran away" Jumba said, looking down at the floor.

"WHAT?" Everyone asked, now more awake than before.

Stitch ran over to close the door. Stitch locked it back. and ran back and stood next to Lilo.

"Why would she do that? I thought she was happy here." Lilo said sadly, looking over at Stitch for an answer, but Stitch just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, the less mouths to feed, the better, I'm sure she'll find somewhere to stay, we don't need anymore xperiments in the house anyway"  
Nani said, yawning, and walking back up stairs.  
"I'm going back to bed..."

Angel was most upset about it. She pulled on her antenna. She shook her head.

"Naga! Naga supposed to happen!" She cried out in disbelief.

Stitch walked over and placed a paw on Angel's shoulder.

"It's okietakka. We got you back, we go find Bonita too. She will be ok. yah." Stitch's attempt to comfort Angel managed to work slightly, despite Stitch's terrible english. Angel shook her head and managed to smile.

"Come on guys, lets all get some rest, we'll talk about it in the morning." Lilo said as she yawned once again.

Everyone agreed, and started to go back up stairs, Angel looked back and whispered under her breath in Turian.

_"Please be ok Bonita..."_


	5. Taken

** Love: Lost and Found -Chaper 5- Taken**

_A/N: To michelle: Thank you SO Also, Kyle, Bonita's ability wont be revealed till later in the story. Ok here we go...on whith Chapter 5!_

* * *

Bonita was runnung, her heart, racing just as fast as her. She was drenched from head to toe in a matter of seconds because of the rain. The thunder had no affect on her, it didn't scare her, but she was running out of breath. When she realized she was far enough away from that dretched place where she was created, she halted, and fell to the ground, gasping for breath. When everything was back in order, and she was breathing normally again, she stood up and observed her surroundings. She was at an old Gas Station, it seemed to have been uninhabited for some time now. She turned her head to look back, she couldn't even see Lilo's house anymore.

"Shoulda known... no one would have come after me..." Shesaid to herself, flinging water off her paws. The rain had just started to let up.

Bonita walked over to the Gas Station building and leaned against the wall, she suddlenly felt very tired. She ignored the fact that she was shivering with every breath from the cold, and that she may never belong anywhere, she forgot everything about the days and nights happenings, and slowly nodded off into a sound slumber.

* * *

Many hours had passed and the sun was just rising. Bonita awoke in an instant. The ground beneeth her was shaking, she stood up and looked around, she saw nothing. Then she looked back into the trees, she saw many palms were falling to the ground, and quickly. Bonita suddlenly felt an imense amount of fear. She didn't know why, but she knew somehow, that she wasn't safe standing out in the open, so she found the nearest patch of bushes and dived it. She moved a few out of the way just enough to peek through and see what was happening...

"Where are you abominatoin?" A Booming voice came from what appeared to be a whale-like creature.

_'He's so Huge...'_ Bonita thought to herself.

Bonita's eyes widened as she saw a Large, hairy spider move across her hand. She had no idea what it was, but it was creepy, crawly, and felt so wierd, she stared down and saw its mouth. She tried to hold back from whimpering, inside, she was paniking. She couldn't take it anymore, She quickly moved her hand, and put her thumb and pointer finger together and flicked the spider away. But that had caused the bushes to rustlte.

"Aha! Got You!" Yelled Gantu, but just as he was about to move away the bushes to reveal Bonita, a small, thin, yellow experiment with a long tail jumped out from behind Bonia.

Lasers fired, and Gantu ranted as he stomped after the little yellow critter.

"Whew...that was too close" Bonita said whiping off her face, wich had been burning up a few seconds ago.

She slowly made her way out of the bushes, and began to walk in the opposite direction that Gantu had supposedly went. But just as she started to walk off, she felt her path blocked. She knocked on the barrier, it was glass, then she realised, she was in some sort of capsule. It was a capture conatiner. She looked up, there he was gantu, grinning evily at her.

"I may have missed out on catching 445, But you look like something from the 600 series, hamsterviel will be very pleased to see you. I wonder why your activation wasn't announced on our computer...625 must have forgotten to take another message, I'll deal with him later. First lets find out what you do."

Gantu smiled as he lifted up the capture container and peered in.

"Good luck with that!." Bonita yelled at him sarcastically.

Gantu was taken back. The only other experiment he knew to mouth off at him fluently in English was 625.

"So your more advanced than your trog brethren in language and comprehension I see...Just like 625. Hopefully you're not as useless."

With that, Gantu continued to go in the direction where his ship was located. Bonita stayed quiet.

_'He'll let me go...'_ She thought. _'Just as soon as he figure's Im of no use to him or this Hamster guy.'_


End file.
